Corazón Inquebrantable
by tsukihime.0101
Summary: Deku es secuestrado por los villanos y al regresar a la academia, ya no es el mismo; cambia no solo su apariencia si no también su comportamiento, pero algo que nunca cambiara es el amor que tiene por Katsuki. ¿Qué es lo que le sucedió a Deku?


Espero que disfruten este Oneshot, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y disculpen las fallas ortográficas.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

Advertencia: La historia se encuentra después de la pelea de All Might vs All For One.

* * *

-Me gustas – Fueron las palabras que el rubio escucho por parte del pecoso cuando se habían encontrado de camino a los dormitorios.

-QUE MIERDA DICES ESTÚPIDO NERD! – Grito el rubio lleno de ira para después estampar un puñete en el rostro del pecoso – Maldito homo, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí! – volvió a hablar fuertemente viendo cómo el pecoso se levantaba del piso, para después marcharse sin mirar atrás.

Después de aquello Deku no volvió a acercarse al rubio y los "Kacchan" fueron desapareciendo, aun así el pecoso siempre se notaba feliz y con una sonrisa, hasta ese fatídico día.

Los villanos atacaron U.A. y con All Might fuera de combate, lograron su cometido, que era secuestrar a Izuku.

Todos los héroes buscaron al joven sin descanso, pasaron semanas intentando encontrarlo sin éxito alguno, no encontraron rastro ni de él ni de los villanos, su madre lloraba desconsolada al no recuperar a su hijo, mientras sus amigos también buscaban por sus medios.

Una gran explosión a las afueras de la ciudad llamo la atención de las autoridades, preparando rápidamente un equipo de héroes para investigar el lugar, al llegar se encontraron con una masacre.

Izuku salía de una cueva llena de cadáveres y con la cabeza de Tomura en sus manos, estaba cubierto de sangre, con el uniforme destrozado, el cabello tornado de color negro y en sus ojos no había luz alguna, no había vida.

El pecoso al ver la llegada de los héroes con la policía detrás de ellos, lanzo la cabeza del líder de los villanos hacia donde los héroes se encontraban, quedándose de pie sin moverse, dejando a todos atónitos por aquella escena.

All Might quien se encontraba presente, al ver a su sucesor corrió hacia él hasta alcanzarlo – Joven Midoriya, estoy tan feliz de volver a verte! – hablo el héroe mientras lo cubría con sus brazos.

-Ganamos All Might – se escuchó al pecoso con una voz ronca –Vencimos a la liga de los villanos, vencimos a All For One – volvió a hablar para después comenzar a reír tétricamente hasta caer desmayado.

El lugar donde encontraron a Deku fue revisado sin encontrar sobrevivientes, dentro se encontraron documentos de experimentos de Noumos, pero incluso aquellos cuerpos resistentes estaban destrozados en el piso producto de aquella masacre, sin poder regenerarse; todo lo demás que encontraron fue altamente clasificado, y se esparció la noticia que el grupo de villanos había sucumbido ante la emboscada de los héroes, rescatando al peliverde.

En el hospital Deku se encontraba recuperándose y su madre la cual se encontraba en llanto por la aparición de su hijo no se había despegado en ningún momento de él, sus compañeros también fueron a visitarlo junto a sus maestros, pero cuando el pecoso despertó un escalofrió los embargo a todos.

Deku tenía una mirada penetrante y sin vida, aquella sonrisa que siempre mostraba había desaparecido, su voz también se escuchaba diferente, tenía múltiples cicatrices en los brazos y piernas, aquella cabellera verde se había convertido en un negro profundo al igual que sus ojos, nadie entendió que era lo que le había pasado, pero tampoco preguntaron, después de todo pensaron que debió haber sido una experiencia traumática para él.

La policía llego para interrogarlo pero no obtuvieron mucho, después de aquello solicitaron al director de U.A. que se mantuviera alerta para cualquier inconveniente que pudiera causar al pecoso, pero All Might al escuchar eso se incomodó por la advertencia, ya que conocía a Izuku y sabía que él no le haría daño a personas inocentes.

Pasaron algunos días para que le den de alta a Deku, después de todo no tenía lesiones graves, por su parte su madre seguía preocupada por él, desde que lo habían encontrado no había vuelto a sonreír ni tampoco hablaba mucho.

Al poco tiempo el pecoso se incorporó a la escuela, causando incomodidad a sus compañeros por su comportamiento retraído y desinteresado, aun a pesar de eso sus tres amigos aún permanecían cerca de él, intentando alegrarlo sin éxito alguno; incluso All Might se acerca a él muchas veces, pero de lo único que hablaba el pecoso al verlo, era acerca de cómo le habían ganado a los villanos.

Las clases habían comenzado para Deku y en la clase de héroes hicieron un simulacro dentro de un domo, donde tenían que rescatar a personas y derrotar a los villanos, cuando fue el turno de Izuku, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pero su sorpresa no era por el record de tiempo que había marcado, ni tampoco por haber obtenido la mayor puntuación, sino porque al salir del domo, el pecoso tenía un aura oscura que lo envolvía, y era tan fuerte la presión que emitía que sus compañeros se sintieron asfixiados.

Con aquella prueba algo les quedo bien en claro a todos, el pecoso se había vuelto muy fuerte.

Al día siguiente All Might había decidido realizaran batallas por sorteo, cuando le toco escoger a Deku con quien iba a pelear, sonrió al ver el nombre, todos se sorprendieron al ver aquella sonrisa que no había mostrado desde su reintegración, pero en vez de sentirse felices se asustaron, la persona con la cual le había tocado era Katsuki, quien al saberlo solo chasqueo la lengua.

La batalla se realizó en un edificio con cámaras, las cuales eran monitoreadas por el profesor, al ver que era el turno de Midoriya, todos se acercaron a ver la batalla con atención, pero All Might estaba sumamente inquieto por aquella batalla, a pesar de todo tenía fe en que su sucesor jamás haría daño al rubio.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez, DEKU! – se lanzó Katsuki al ataque pero fue detenido rápidamente por el pecoso, agarrando del brazo lanzándolo contra el piso, al estrellarse el rubio sintió un terrible dolor en la espalda, sintiendo como el piso se partía en dos y viendo hacia arriba los ojos de decepción del pecoso.

-Que pasa Kacchan? Te encuentras mal? – pregunto preocupado el pecoso viendo como el piso se había destruido haciendo que los dos cayeran, uno de pie y el otro tirado en el suelo – Pelea en serio Kacchan - ante aquellas palabras el rubio mordió sus labios llenándose de enojo.

-NO ME JODAS DEKU! – grito poniéndose de pie, levantando su brazo derecho haciendo que el arma de su brazo hiciera una fuerte explosión, mientras que su profesor lo regañaba por el micrófono para después cancelar la pelea, después de la explosión todo el edificio comenzó a incendiarse, pero entre el fuego y el humo el rubio pudo ver una silueta caminando hacia él.

-Eso es todo Kacchan? – escucho el rubio para después sentir un fuerte golpe en el estómago, que lo hizo paralizar.

-Te recordaba más fuerte Kacchan – se escuchó una voz decepcionada, mientras que el rubio intentaba decir algo, pero aquel golpe le había quitado el aire.

-Pero no importa… tu siempre serás Kacchan – hablo el pecoso con un voz alegre y una pequeña sonrisa, para después dejar caer al rubio de rodillas, mientras que con sus manos le sujetaba el rostro.

-Mi amado Kacchan - Después de escuchar aquellas palabras el rubio pudo sentir como el pecoso se acercó hasta sellar ambos labios con un beso, para después caer desmayado.

Después de aquella explosión All Might corrió rápidamente hasta llegar al edificio donde se encontraban sus alumnos, pero se tranquilizó al ver a Izuku afuera con Katsuki en el piso, sin daños graves aparentemente.

-Qué bueno que estén bien – hablo el profesor aliviado para después ver como el pecoso avanzo algunos pasos hasta llegar hasta él.

-Kacchan solo está cansado, no es nada grave – dijo el pecoso para después marcharse.

El héroe al ver al rubio en el piso, lo cargo para llevarlo a la enfermería, para que fuera atendido por Recovery Girl.

Katsuki al despertar salió corriendo de la enfermería, ignorando a la señora que se encontraba sentada a su costado, al llegar al salón de clases vio solo al pecoso sentado en su escritorio.

-Kacchan que bueno que estés bien! – exclamo con una sonrisa al ver al rubio.

-Que me hiciste nerd? – comenzó a reclamarle el rubio – eres un maldito homo! Te aprovechaste de la situación! – Reprocho recordando aquel beso que le había dado el pecoso – Tu… maldito te atreviste…

-YA CÁLLATE! – Grito el pecoso mientras que golpeaba el escritorio con sus manos, su sonrisa había desaparecido para respirar profundamente, después de eso comenzar a reír – Da igual… da igual… - comenzó a decir mientras se levantaba caminando con un vaivén y con la cabeza hacia abajo, dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba el rubio y al estar frente a él levanto el rostro.

Katsuki al sentir cerca el rostro del pecoso, inclino su cuerpo hacia atrás, aquellos ojos que lo veían lo hicieron temblar, y sintió terror cuando vio los brazos del peliverde subir hasta su cuello con un aura asesina.

-Aún siguen acá? – pregunto interrumpiendo Aizawa-sensei mientras entraba al salón.

Katsuki desvió la vista hacia su profesor y al volver a ver al pecoso este ya se encontraba unos pasos lejos de él.

-Regresen rápido a sus dormitorios – volvió a hablar el héroe.

-Ya nos retirábamos Aizawa-sensei – respondió el pecoso para después salir del lugar.

El rubio vio como el pecoso se retiraba para después con su mano sujetar su cuello – "Acaso fue mi imaginación?"

Esa noche el rubio pensaba sobre todo lo sucedido con el pecoso.

Recordó el rostro sonrojado de Deku mientras se declaraba y como cruelmente él lo rechazo a pesar de sentir lo mismo por él.

Recordó como sintió derrumbarse cuando se enteró del secuestro del pecoso, enojándose consigo mismo y buscándolo sin descanso.

Recordó cómo se sintió aliviado al enterarse del rescate del pecoso, y como al volver a verlo se sintió sin derecho de decirle sus sentimientos, llenándose de enojo con el mismo por no haber sido de ayuda, enojándose al ver el estado en el cual lo habían encontrado.

Y sobre todo recordó la mirada penetrante del pecoso, y como sus manos se deslizaban hasta llegar a su cuello, haciendo su cuerpo temblar al recordar.

Al día siguiente un nuevo rumor había aparecido y con él una gran alegría, ese día en la mañana se vio al pecoso salir de la habitación de Todoroki.

El chico mitad hielo solo comento que el pecoso había acudido a su habitación en la madrugada solicitándole dormir con él, ya que no podía dormir a causa de pesadillas.

Aquello era un gran avance para el pecoso, ya que eso demostraba que él estaba comenzado a confiar en su amigo, y por eso todos se encontraban felices, todos excepto uno, a Katsuki no le agrado aquella noticia, al contrario escuchar aquello le había hecho enfurecer por los celos.

Aquella noche Katsuki espero en frente de la habitación de Todoroki y tal como pensó a las 2:00 am el pecoso se volvió a presentar, al verlo lo tomo del brazo arrastrándolo hacia su habitación y una vez dentro el pecoso soltó el agarre.

-Para que me trajiste aquí Kacchan? – preguntó Deku haciendo enfurecer aún más al rubio.

-Porque mierda vas a la habitación del imbécil de dos caras? – pregunto molesto el rubio, pero el pecoso solo le sonrío haciendo que el rubio se exaltara aún más, empujándolo hacia la pared sujetándole sus manos – No me digas que porque te rechace te fuiste con él? Acaso ya le abriste las piernas? – preguntó sintiendo su sangre hervir, sabía que lo que decía era imposible, pero la idea de que hallan compartido la misma cama lo hacía enfurecer.

-Tú me dejarías? Tú me dejarías dormir acá, Kacchan? – preguntó el pecoso mientras levantaba su rostro con tristeza, ante lo cual el rubio soltó el agarre para después sentarse en su cama y asentir con su cabeza, sentía que se estaba dejando arrastrar por los celos, pero aún más, los ojos tristes de Deku lo hicieron ceder.

El pecoso al escuchar aquello se alegró y se arrodillo frente al rubio recostando su cabeza sobre sus muslos acariciando sus rodillas – Lo sabía… sabía que Kacchan me amaba… comenzó a musitar – Kacchan me ama… Kacchan es mi héroe… Kacchan me salvara… - después de eso hubo un silencio y el rubio sintió como la mano de Deku que acariciaba su rodilla, ahora se incrustaba en su piel, para después volver a escuchar sus murmullos – pero Kacchan no está… donde estas Kacchan?... Kacchan te odio… te odio… te odio… te odio…

-DEKU! – lo llamo el rubio sorprendido por las palabras que escuchaba, sacando del delirio al pecoso.

El pecoso al escucharlo levanto la cabeza mirando al rubio, para después levantarse y rodear con sus manos el cuello de Katsuki y hablar felizmente – Aquí estas Kacchan!

Después de aquello el rubio permitió que el pecoso durmiera a su costado, y durante toda la noche él no durmió, se quedó viendo el rostro de Deku, viéndolo dormir, acariciando su mejilla, pensando en las palabras que había dicho y en el comportamiento tan extraño que tenía después de su secuestro, era tiempo de admitir que estaba preocupado y que quería ayudarlo.

Al día siguiente después de clases el rubio fue a hablar con All Might y en su oficina se encontró con Todoroki, quien al verlo le dijo que tenía algo que contarle, el rubio accedió a escucharlo y se sentó de mala gana al costado del héroe.

-Quería comentarles lo que sucedió aquella noche cuando Midoriya durmió en mi habitación, eran 2:00 am aproximadamente cuando toco mi puerta, diciéndome si podía quedarse a dormir en mi habitación ya que tenía pesadillas y no quería dormir solo, lo deje pasar prestándole uno de mis futones de repuesto, pero durante toda la noche él no durmió, se levantaba cada cierto tiempo y susurraba diferentes cosas, las cuales solo pude entender dos palabras "Kacchan" y "All Might" – después de aquello el profesor se quedó pensativo y le dio las gracias a Todoroki por la información, al retirarse el chico mitad hielo, el rubio encaro al profesor.

-Que saben del secuestro de Deku? – el profesor al escuchar aquella pregunta, se levantó sirviendo una taza de té para invitarle al rubio.

-Lo que te voy a contar es clasificado, pero… creo que tienes derecho a saberlo – el héroe le conto acerca de cómo encontraron al pecoso y de cómo habían encubierto aquella masacre, pero el rubio mientras más escuchaba, más se enfurecía y al terminar el héroe de hablar, el rubio exploto.

-Eso es todo? No saben nada… no puedo creer que sepan tan poco de lo que le sucedido a Deku – bufo molesto al enterarse de todo y de la poco información que tenían.

-Todo está destruido, y solo el joven Midoriya sabe lo que paso – respondió el héroe agachando la cabeza, apretando sus manos por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su pupilo.

El rubio chasqueo la lengua molesto para después retirarse del lugar, regreso a su habitación y al entrar, sintió la puerta cerrarse de golpe, sorprendiéndose de ver al pecoso dentro.

-Donde estabas Kacchan? Que estabas haciendo? – el rubio sintió que las respuestas a aquellas preguntas ya las sabia el pecoso.

Miro como Deku se acercaba tambaleando y con cada segundo que pasaba, el rubio recordaba aquella sensación de las manos del pecoso acercándose a su cuello.

-Vengo de hablar con All Might, quería saber más de ti o acaso te molesta que me preocupe por ti? – pregunto el rubio esperando que con eso el pecoso se tranquilizara, y así fue, Deku se acercó rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del rubio.

-Soy feliz... Kacchan se preocupa por mí! – al escuchar la alegría con la cual hablaba el pecoso el rubio rodeo con sus brazos su cintura, no sabía si era porque lo amaba o era miedo lo que le llevaba a actuar así.

Al día siguiente, en la clase de héroes, los alumnos compitieron en grupos, nuevamente Deku se enfrentaba con Bakugouu, pero esta vez la situación se había salido de control, esta vez provocada por Deku.

En el grupo de Bakugou se encontraba Kirishima quien como siempre fue muy amigable con el rubio, pero aquella amistad no fue bien vista por el pecoso.

El pelirrojo al encontrarse solo se vio emboscado por el pecoso, Kirishima al ver a su compañero se estremeció y más aún al escuchar su voz.

-Porque estas tan cerca de Kacchan? Acaso quieres ser su amigo? – el pelirrojo retrocedía con las manos endurecidas por su quirk listo para enfrentar cualquier ataque, mientras que Deku se acercaba tambaleando con la espalda encorvada y las manos colgando sobre su cuerpo – Acaso me quieres separar de Kacchan?

-NO ES ASÍ! – negó el pelirrojo ante aquella acusación, mientras por las cámaras el profesor y los alumnos lo veían pero sin poder escuchar la conversación.

-SILENCIO! – Grito Deku, para después volver a susurrar – Tú quieres separarme de Kacchan… tu… tu eres el villano – al decir eso una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del pecoso – Es verdad… tu eres un villano… Y LOS VILLANOS DEBEN MORIR!.

Después de decir aquello Midoriya se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo propiciándole varios golpes, al ver tal brutalidad sus compañeros se asustaron, mientras que el profesor solicitaba ayudaba para después salir corriendo a detener al pecoso.

-TÚ ERES UN VILLANO! TÚ ERES UN VILLANO! – gritaba Deku, mientras que golpeaba a Kirishima, el cual yacía inconsciente en el piso, pero se detuvo al sentir como unos brazos que ya conocía lo rodeaban.

-Detente Deku… Detente… - susurro el rubio, para después con su mano voltear el rostro del pecoso para besarlo, fue un beso amargo para el rubio, la escena de aquella golpiza estaba incrustada en su cabeza, sabiendo que después de aquello ya no podrían estar juntos, ya no podría ayudarlo, nuevamente había fracasado.

Después de aquello el director se reunió con All Might y la madre de Deku, diciéndoles que lo mejor sería enviar a Izuku a un centro de salud para que lo ayuden, ante la noticia la señora quedo devastada, pero acepto entendiendo que era lo mejor para su hijo.

All Might fue el encargado de trasladar al pecoso, quien al llegar al lugar se sorprendió por el trato que le dieron.

-DETÉNGANSE! – grito preocupado el héroe siendo detenido por el personal del hospital, viendo como habían drogado al pecoso para después colocarle una camisa de fuerza, aquella escena la vio tan parecida al trato que se le daba a los villanos, al trato que recibió All For One.

-Cálmese señor – hablo un doctor – entiendo su preocupación, pero entienda que si el chico no se encuentra bien mentalmente, va a oponer resistencia y con los diferentes quirk que tienen las personas tenemos que hacer esto para no generar violencia – ante aquella explicación el héroe se calmó, pero al ver a su pupilo se quedó sorprendido, el pecoso se encontraba con los ojos abiertos, a pesar de que hace tan solo unos segundos le habían inyectado la droga – INYÉCTENLE UNA DOSIS MÁS FUERTE! – grito el doctor al ver al paciente despierto, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Deku había empujado fuertemente a los doctores que lo tenían aprisionado, y se quitó aquella camisa viéndola con odio, para después caminar hacia el héroe, mientras que golpeaba a los guardias que intentaban detenerlo.

-Por qué All Might? – preguntó al estar frente al héroe, mientras que su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas.

-Joven Midoriya… – hablo el héroe intentando justificar aquellas acciones que habían tomado, pero no pudo decir nada ya que sintió como el pecoso había arrojado sobre el aquella camisa de fuerza, para después sentir un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciéndolo volar unos metros.

-DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HE HECHO PARA CUMPLIR TUS EXPECTATIVAS! – el pecoso comenzó a golpear las paredes destruyendo todo el lugar – DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE SOPORTE PARA QUE ESTÉS ORGULLO! TÚ ME DISTE ESTE PODER! PORQUE NO VINISTE! TÚ ME ABANDONASTE! TODO ES TU CULPA!

El héroe no pudo decir nada frente al reproche del menor y solo se limitó a ver como este destruía aquel lugar, liberando a los pacientes y atacando a los doctores, cerró los ojos al ver como el pecoso se abalanzó para darle el último golpe, pero después de unos segundos al no sentir nada abrió los ojos, y vio delante de él al rubio, mientras que el pecoso estaba tirado en el piso a unos cuantos metros de ellos, el rubio se acercó al héroe para confirmar que este bien, y cuando ambos regresaron la mirada hacia donde había caído Deku, este ya no se encontraba.

Katsuki saco al héroe del lugar mientras que este se desmoronaba, al salir se encontraron con Aizawa-sensei, que al verlos se acercó a ayudarles, haciéndolos subir al auto con el cual había llegado a aquel lugar.

-Que hacen aquí? – preguntó el héroe, ya que aquello solo era conocido por la madre de Izuku, por el director y por él; el rubio le explico que escucho a hurtadillas aquella conversación y presintió que algo iba a suceder, por lo cual solicito la ayuda de Aizawa-sensei, quien solo lo ayudo para que el menor no se metiera en problemas.

El rubio se encontraba muy enojado por todo lo sucedido, todo el asunto referente al pecoso se estaba saliendo de las manos – Tenemos que ir al lugar donde encontrar a Deku, debe haber pistas sobre lo sucedido – hablo con calma pero con firmeza y después de una discusión los tres decidieron ir a aquel lugar.

Al llegar, la zona se encontraba restringida y solo personal autorizado podía ingresar, por lo cual tuvieron que escabullirse para entrar, después de pasar a los guardias, las tres personas se encontraron frente a la cueva donde habían encontrado al pecoso, pero todo el perímetro esta desierto, All Might explico que era porque ningún guardia quería vigilar aquella cueva.

Entraron a la cueva, y ni bien Bakugou puso un pie dentro, comenzó a sentir nauseas ya que todo el lugar desprendía un olor a putrefacción, avanzaron hasta encontrarse con paredes de metal, todo el lugar era un caos, escombros y muebles rotos, pero lo que más aterrorizaba del lugar, eran las manchas de sangre por todas las paredes, revisaron todos los interiores sin encontrar nada útil, ni de los villanos ni de Deku, mientras más se adentraban al lugar, el olor a putrefacción iba aumentando, el aire se volvía cada vez más espeso siendo difícil respirar, hasta que llegaron a una sala fuertemente fortificada, pasaron puerta por puerta, todas altamente fortificadas, hasta llegar en su interior, aquella habitación parecía sacada de una película de terror, no había nada más que una silla con cadenas gruesas a su alrededor y las paredes llenas de letras ilegibles hechas con sangre.

Los tres rodearon la habitación, mirando las paredes que contenían palaras ilegibles y expresiones de odio sin sentido, pero entre todas esas palabras dos de ellas siempre eran claras "Kacchan" y "All Might".

El rubio caminaba viendo las palabras sin sentido, hasta que una frase llamo su atención, levanto su mano para tocar con la yema de sus manos, era pequeña y casi ilegible, pero para él era la más notoria "Kacchan, sálvame" leyó en su mente y sintió como su corazón era fuertemente estrujado, dio un fuerte puñete a aquella zona sintiendo impotencia de no poder haber hecho algo.

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO HAYA NADA QUE NOS SIRVA, ACASO ESTA NO ERA SU GUARIDA! – grito fuertemente el rubio, mientras Aizawa le pedía que bajara la voz, pero el rubio no soporto más y regreso a una habitación que ya habían pasado, una donde se encontraban todas las cámaras del lugar.

Todo estaba destruido y el rubio lleno de enojo, comenzó a patear los muebles y todo lo que encontró a su alrededor.

-Joven Bakugo cálmate, no está permitido mover nada, todavía sigue en investigación – hablo el héroe sujetando al menor de los brazos.

Mientras que el héroe número uno forcejeaba con el rubio, Aizawa vio como de uno de los muebles que había votado el rubio, callo una pequeña tarjeta de memoria, el cual lo levanto para revisarlo, tenía como rotulo y en letras minúsculas la palabra "AM" y supuso que era All Might, acomodo algunas cosas intentando armar una computadora para revisar el contenido de la tarjeta de memoria, los dos rubios al verlo se calmaron para acercarse a ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

Aizawa logro a armar lo básico para revisarlo, y los tres se quedaron impactados por el contenido de la tarjeta, lo cual eran puros videos.

Comenzaron a reproducir el primer video.

-Hola! Hola! – se vio a Tomura de pie con una jeringa en la mano y de fondo a Deku encadenado en aquella sala donde antes habían estado – Comencemos con el experimento, vamos a ver qué tan fuerte es el poder de All Might comparado con los Noumos creados por All For One, vamos a crear muchos para que pelen con este niño, y hasta que el pierda no dejaremos de crear – volteo acercándose al pecoso y lo despertó golpeándolo con puñetes en el rostro – Despierta! Despierta! – gritaba mientras que el pecoso sangraba y tocia, hasta que abrió los ojos.

-Nunca me vencerán! – dijo el pecoso escupiendo sangre al rostro de Tomura, el cual se enfureció proporcionándole más golpes, acabando así el primer video.

Cuando reprodujeron el segundo se vio a Deku peleando con un Noumo, que después de muchos golpes lo venció, cayendo agotado, así fueron los demás 5 videos y en todos ellos el pecoso nunca perdió su brillo, sus fuerzas, su voluntad y sobre todo su cordura. Comenzaba el octavo video pero en este ya no se vio a Deku, solo a Tomura en lo que parecía ser un laboratorio, con Noumos encerrados en tubos de vidrios gigantes.

-Estos son mis Noumos y solo despiertan con la presencia del heredero del poder de All Might – en el video se ve como Tomura pasea por el laboratorio, como si se tratara de un niño en una juguetería.

En el noveno video se vio a Deku peleando no solo con los Noumos si no también con sus secuestradores, se le ve intentado escapar, pero sin éxito alguno, al final lo terminan durmiendo y volviendo a encadenar.

Pusieron el décimo video y la imagen les hizo estremecer.

-Hoy el pequeño recibirá su castigo por intentar escapar – hablo Tomura mientras se paseaba alrededor de una cama, donde se encontraba Deku amarrado con fuertes cadenas, para después proporcionar un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago, y clavar en su cuerpo un fierro que conducía electricidad, las tres personas que miraban el video no soportaban los gritos de dolor que daba el pecoso mientras era cruelmente torturado, pero entre tantos gritos unas palabras salieron.

-All For One nunca ganara, All Might siempre vencerá! – Tomura al escuchar aquello se llenó de ira gritando palabras de odio hacia él y hacia su maestro.

-Al no le importa, él te dejo solo, nunca le has importado, piensas que el vendrá a rescatarte, te equivocas, quien vendría a rescatar a alguien como tú, no vales nada, nadie te quiere, nadie te necesita, ni siquiera eres una piedra – Al escuchar eso unas lágrimas cayeron del peliverde, por primera vez el niño lloraba desde que había sido secuestrado, ante aquello Tomura rio satisfactoriamente.

-Kacchan… - se escuchó entre gimoteos del pecoso haciendo reír aún más fuerte a Tomura.

-Kacchan? Quien es Kacchan? – Pregunto Tomura mientras se rascaba la cabeza intentando recordar, pero al no saber solo se limitó a hablar – A él tampoco le importas, es más estoy seguro de que te odia, apuesto que el sería feliz si tu mueres – En ese momento algo pareció perderse en los ojos del pecoso.

Después de aquello el pecoso mostro otro semblante en los videos, colaborando con las peleas con los Noumos y se vio fragmentos de los videos donde se veía pintando las paredes, también se vio como su cabello se iba oscureciendo hasta tornarse negro, y en el último video se vio a Tomura conversando con Deku, quien no tenía puesta sus cadenas.

-Hemos creado a unos perfectos Noumos, con los cuales nadie podrá ganar, y todo gracias a ti, así que es tiempo de la función principal – hablo Tomura abriendo los brazos – Vamos a matar a cada uno de los habitantes de tu hermosa ciudad – al escuchar eso Deku ni se inmuto.

-Eso es todo lo que ibas a decirme? Puedo regresar a mi habitación? – pregunto sin siquiera importarle lo que estaba oyendo.

-Claro, puedes regresar – respondió Tomura moviendo las manos, y Deku dio media vuelta caminando hacia la salida – Yo que quería que vieras como muere tu maestro – Tomura volteo a ver la reacción del pecoso, pero al ver que al pecoso no le importaba lo que decía, volvió a hablar – También mataremos a tu amado Kacchan.

Ante aquello Deku volteo, y el video se distorsiono, apareciendo y desapareciendo escenas combinadas con escenas estáticas, donde se veía como Deku arrancaba la cabeza de Tomura y después destruía todo el lugar.

Las tres personas se quedaron en shock al terminar de ver los videos.

-MALDICIÓN! – golpeo Katsuki el suelo, sintiéndose miserable al presenciar todo aquello, todo el dolor que le habían causado, y lo peor aún, todo el dolor que él había causado, aquel brillo desaparecer había sido por los fuertes sentimientos del pecoso, aquellos sentimientos que el ignoro y rechazo – MALDICIÓN! – volvió a golpear.

-Joven Bakugou cal… - All Might no termino de hablar cuando el piso se derrumbó llevando a aquellas tres personas a una habitación secreta, aquel lugar era exactamente a la de los videos, exactamente al laboratorio y se quedaron petrificados al presenciar tantos Noumos en vidrios.

-Tenemos que pedir refuerzos – corrió Aizawa hacia la salida – AHORA! – volvió a gritar sacando de su sorpresa al héroe y al rubio.

Pero al salir los tres, alguien los estaba esperando, el pecoso estaba de pie con las manos cubiertas de sangre sin decir nada.

-Joven Midoriya… - titubeo el héroe al verlo.

-Porque todos me traicionan – comenzó a hablar mientras lloraban – No solo All Might… tú… tú también Kacchan! – se tocó el rostro con la mano para reír fuertemente y después abalanzarse a golpearlos – USTEDES TAMBIÉN SON VILLANOS!

Pero Aizawa cancelo su quirk, haciendo que el rubio lo golpeara fuertemente, dejándolo caer al piso.

-All Might tienes que ir por ayuda! –grito el rubio y tras escuchar aquello el héroe salió corriendo.

-Bakugou, no dejes que Midoriya se acerque a la cueva! – grito Aizawa advirtiendo pero ya era muy tarde, desde la cueva provenían fuertes ruidos y se escuchaba los vidrios romperse.

Al distraerse con el sonido, el pecoso se abalanzó sobre Aizawa golpeándolo tan fuerte que perdió la conciencia, Midoriya al ver al maestro en el suelo se abalanzo sobre el rubio, haciéndolo caer echado en el piso a unos cuantos metros de él, camino despacio hasta donde se encontraba y se sentó encima de él, para después proporcionarle varios golpes en la cara, hasta que sintió como su mano era detenida por el rubio.

-Ya detente Deku – hablo con calma el rubio sujetando la mano del pecoso, la cual temblaba – Ya no llores – dijo levantándose, viendo el rostro del pecoso llorar fuertemente, sabía que los golpes que a él le daba no eran nada comparado con los que le daba a los otros, al contrario eras débiles sin una pisca de su brutal fuerza

-Estoy aquí, así que por favor vuelve a ser tú mismo, a ser aquel idiota con una sonrisa – hablo abriendo sus manos envolviendo al pecoso en un abrazo, el cual solo seguía llorando.

Deku después de unos segundos sintió como el rubio se alejó para sujetar su rostro para acercarse a sus labios y besarle para después decirle – Te amo Deku.

-Kacchan… - Aquellas palabras hicieron que el pecoso llorara con más fuerza, acercándose al rubio para refugiarse en su pecho, sentía que aquellas palabras lo habían liberado.

Cuando el rubio volvió a ver el rostro del pecoso, se alegró al ver que el brillo de sus ojos había regresado –Regresaste Deku! – sonrió con alegría, para después ponerse de pie, dejando sorprendido al pecoso.

-Nunca cambies Deku, siempre sonríe, porque de esa sonrisa me enamore - Fue lo último que escucho Deku para después ver la espalda del rubio adentrándose a la cueva la cual al instante sufrió una fuerte explosión.

-Kacchan! – grito el pecoso para después también levantarse adentrándose a la cueva, haciéndose camino entre los escombros y el fuego.

Después de un tiempo All Might había llegado con los refuerzos, al no ver a sus dos alumnos, se acercarse a Aizawa para escuchar lo sucedido, este se alteró diciendo que ambos chicos habían entrado a la cueva.

La cueva estaba derrumbada a causa de las explosiones, pero el fuego ya había parado, haciendo que el héroe entrara con los refuerzos, mientras entraban vieron que todo estaba destruido junto con varios pedazos de Noumos regados por todas partes, sin poder regenerarse, buscaron por todo el lugar buscando a los menores hasta que All Might vio enterrado por los escombros al pecoso, quien al sacarlo, comenzó a llorar.

-All Might por mi culpa… por mi culpa Kacchan… - dijo entre gimoteos sin terminar la frase, mientras que en sus manos sostenía parte del traje del rubio cubierto de sangre, el héroe al entender lo sucedido solo abrazo al menor consolándolo.

Después de aquello se celebró el funeral de Katsuki, nombrándolo como un héroe, sus familiares y amigos lloraron aquella pérdida, en especial Deku.

El pecoso después de aquello volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, las palabras de Katsuki lo habían salvado, y decidió seguir adelante siempre con las palabras del rubio presente, poco a poco él y sus compañeros fueron superando la pérdida de Bakugou.

Diez años habían pasado y Deku se había vuelto el héroe número uno, trabajaba en una agencia que había formado junto con sus dos amigos Iida y Uraraka.

-Hoy Todoroki nos está invitando a salir a bailar, te animas Deku? – pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, tengo que llegar a casa temprano – respondió el pecoso alistando sus cosas para después despedirse y salir del lugar, dando por terminado sus labores.

-Sabes que él no sale – le dijo Iida a la castaña.

-Lo sé, pero… no crees que debería salir debes en cuándo? Siempre está en el trabajo o en su casa… siento que aún después de tantos años no supera lo de Bakugou – hablo la castaña con un tono de melancolía, mientras que el chico de lentes le acariciaba la cabeza.

Deku caminaba por la vereda faltando tan solo algunos pasos para llegar a su casa, su vida era tal cual había mencionado la castaña, para él no había nada más que ser el héroe número uno, y después del trabajo solo quería estar en su casa, nunca salía con sus amigos ni tampoco había tenido alguna relación amorosa, los fines de semana iba a visitar a su madre, vivía solo en una casa que compro después de ahorrar, la cual reconstruyo el mismo dándole la forma que quería.

Al encontrarse frente a la puerta de su casa, busco entre sus cosas para después sacar su llave, al abrir la puerta entro sacudiéndose los pies y al escuchar el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, aquel brillo en los ojos que siempre tenía desapareció, dejo su mochila caer y se sacó los zapatos caminando hasta su cuarto.

Al entrar se acercó hacia su cama empujándola para un costado, se agacho hacia el piso que cubría la cama y comenzó a palpar por todos lados, hasta encontrar una zona que se hundía, al terminar de hundir aquel cuadrado una puerta en el piso se abrió al lado, la puerta tenia escaleras que conducían hacia un sótano, Deku tomo una linterna que se encontraba en el escritorio cerca de su cama y bajo por las escaleras.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras se topó con una puerta de metal, la cual tenía un teclado electrónico, Deku presiono algunos botones y la puerta se abrió, camino por un pasadizo alumbrado con una luz tenue, hasta que llego a una habitación totalmente blanca y bien iluminada.

-Kacchan! Ya llegue! – hablo el pecoso entrando a la habitación.

En aquella habitación había una cama, en la cual se encontraba el rubio echado, su brazo estaba conectado a una manguera que daba a un suero y al costado de la cama se encontraba un pequeña mesa con pequeños frascos con líquido y una jeringa.

El pecoso camino hasta detenerse a un costado de la cama viendo como los ojos del rubio se movían aun estando cerrados – Veo que ya estas por despertar Kacchan! – hablo alegre el pecoso para después agarrar la jeringa y extraer el líquido de uno de los frascos, después de extraer todo el líquido, pincho la manguera que conectaba al suero con el rubio, deposito aquel liquido dentro de la manguera para después dejar la jeringa nuevamente en la mesa, quedándose de pie viendo como los movimientos de los ojos del rubio se calmaban.

-Aun no puedes despertar Kacchan, aun necesitas descansar – hablo recostándose a un costado del rubio abrazándolo – No te preocupes Kacchan, yo te cuidare - Te amo Kacchan!

* * *

Gracias por leer, si deseas me puedes dejar tus comentarios.


End file.
